brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to Darkmoor
Welcome to Darkmoor is a 2019 horror brickfilm made by Harrison Allen. It follows the story of a woman who visits a strange town looking for sleep. Plot A woman rides through the country on a long trip to somewhere. She comes across a town marked by a sign that reads "Welcome to Darkmoor" and decides to stay the night there. The woman gets out of her car'' and looks around for someone to ask for a place to stay the night. She sees a man'' and proceeds to ask him that question. The man replies with "You needn’t look for a place to sleep. Sleep will find you". The woman asks him where exactly is she and the man answers "You have come to a little town called Welcome to Darkmoor". The woman asks for the man's name and he says "my name is I Am Steven Cobb". Upon hearing this response, the woman asks for clarification and the man replies by saying "I meant what I said. I said my full name. I know my name better than you, and you know your own name even less than you know mine". The woman asks I Am Steven Cobb what does he mean by that and he answers by asking her what is her name. The woman realizes that she can't remember her own name and asks I Am Steven Cobb what should she do about. I Am Steven Cobb explains that her old name doesn't work in Welcome to Darkmoor and that she needs to get a new one. I Am Steven Cobb leads the woman to a shop to buy a new name. Inside the shop is a another man. The woman asks him who he is and he introduces himself by saying "My name is Call Me Charlie McGhee. Who are you?". I Am Steven Cobb explains that she is new in town and that she needs to buy a new name. Call Me Charlie McGhee asks the woman how much she is willing to pay and she answers that she has a few spare pounds. Call Me Charlie McGhee tells her that her money doesn't work in Welcome to Darkmoor and so the woman proceeds to him her hunger in exchange for a new name. Call Me Charlie McGhee says "Congratulations! Your name is You Are The Stranger. Now go away and leave me to eat some pizza!" then, he pulls a pizza out of nowhere and proceeds to eat it while I Am Steven Cobb and You Are The Stranger leave the shop. Now outside of the shop, You Are The Stranger states that she doesn't like the town and wants to leave. I Am Steven Cobb replies with "But you’ve barely seen it! And didn’t youwant to sleep for a while?" The woman agrees with this statement and asks I Am Steven Cobb where she should go to sleep. I AM Steven Cobb tells her that sleep will find her. Some sort of ferocious monster jumps out and starts chasing You Are The Stranger. She runs and screams, but the monster catches up to her, and all goes black. Ghostly voices can be heard while random characters appear and disappear on the screen. You Are The Stranger finds herself in a strange dream world where she hears an old phone ringing. She picks up the phone and a faceless monster known as "The He Who Lurks In Your dreams" begins speaking a poem while random nightmarish visuals appear on screen. You Are The Stranger suddenly awakens with a gasp. She finds herself lying on the ground where the beast had chased her. Standing over her is I Am Steven Cobb. She asks him what happened and he replies by saying that she fell asleep but that she shouldn't worry because she still is in Welcome to Darkmoor. You Are Stranger states that she really needs to leave. I Am Steven Cobb tells her that the Major wants to see her; however, she ignores him and walks towards her car. You Are The Stranger is interrupted by a man wearing a top hat and two othe people. She asks them who they are and they introduce themselves as "He Is Your Mayor", "My Name Is David Cottage" and "Who I Am Is Not Your Concern". He Is Your Mayor explains to The Stranger that I Am Steven Cobb told them about her desire to leave the town and asks her why would she do such a thing. You Are The Stranger tells the major that she has to leave the town because there is something terribly important that she needs to do. The major tells her that there is nothing beyond Welcome to Darkmoor. My Name Is David Cottage, Who I Am Is Not Your Concern and I Am Steven Cobb reinforce this statement. You Are The Stranger says to the town people that there is in fact something beyond Welcome to Darkmoor. The Major asks You Are The Stranger if she can remember anything before coming to the town. She thinks deeply for a moment and then answers "I...can’t". The Major replies by saying "Of course you can’t! There is nothing beyond this place! See for your self!" The Mayor leads You Are The Stranger to the edge of town . They stop stop next to a cliff which falls into a black void. He Is Your Major tells her that she cannot leave Welcome to Darkmoor because there is nothing beyond it; My Name Is David Cottage adds that the outside world does not exist; and finally, Who I Am Is Not Your Concern states that there is only void. You Are The Stranger pauses to consider her situation, but eventually decides that she will either leave the town or die trying. He Is Your Major explains that they can't let her do that; My Name Is David Cottage pulls out an axe and tells You Are The Stranger that they will have to stop her; Who I Am Is Not Your Concern pulls out a knife and states they will have to kill her. The townspeople attack You Are The Stranger as she heads for her car. She gets into her car and runs it toward the cliff. Her car falls into the void, then comes skidding onto the road just outside Welcome to Darkmoor which looks just as it did when she entered. Suddently, the woman is able to remember who she really is and where it was that she wanted to go. She quickly drives away from the town without looking back, almost as if she didn't even enter it in the first place. However, just as one cannot remember anything beyond the town whilst within it, one can never forget anything from the town upon leaving. The woman will always be You Are The Stranger and she will always remember Welcome to Darkmoor. Cast * Harrison Allen as He Is Your Major, I Am Steven Cobb and The He Who Lurks In Your Dreams. * Mary Charles as You Are The Stranger and Who I Am Is Not Your Concern * Brandon Fields as Call Me Charlie McGhee * John Flynn as The narrator References https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSLzwqvyVS8 Welcome to Darkmoor on youtube https://www.bricksinmotion.com/forums/topic/26542/Welcome-to-Darkmoor/ Welcome to Darkmoor thread on the Bricks in Motion releases forum Category:English-language brickfilms Category:Horror brickfilms Category:Brickfilms filmed in America